Friggas Departure
by GodofLostSouls
Summary: Frigga sacrificed her life to save Jane. Now Frigga must begin the next stage of her journey, but she is hesitant to leave her loved ones behind. **My first fic. Would love some reviews.


The Universe was a marvellous thing. Nine realms, countless worlds and races, trillions of stars and galaxies stretching out past oblivion. The stars twinkled brightly this night, some brighter than others but all equally beautiful. Purples, blues, golds and rich reds swirled and twisted across the sky melting into the darkness of twilight.

Frigga sighed deeply as she watched nature's light show. Would this be the last time she saw this? There was so much uncertainty and fear now. What happens next? What will become of her family? While she had lived such a full and happy life Frigga was still left with the feeling that there was so much more for her to do.

"My Queen," a gentle female voice came from behind Frigga.

Frigga turned around on the large gold platform she stood on. The platform floated seemingly of its own accord as if it were just another star of the sky. Frigga knew better though, as carvings of Asgard littered its sides.

A young woman walked across the platform towards her. Frigga noticed the woman's strange beauty. Her long golden hair was drawn into a simple ponytail, her body slim yet well rounded. However there was a darkness to her that was inexplicable, something that stirred at the fear within her. As the woman drew closer Frigga noticed her eyes shimmered with golds and greens. As she stood beside Frigga and looked at her, she also noticed a deep darkness that haunted them. For all her beauty, Frigga found herself strangely repulsed.

"I am Rûna and I-"

"I know who you are," Frigga cut her off as she turned back to Universe laid out before her "The God of Lost Souls."

Rûna smiled and let the two of them settle into silence, both admiring the cosmos before them. They could not stay here forever, there was much to do, but there was no harm in allowing her Queen a few moments before beginning the next stage of her journey.

Frigga was in no rush to depart this place, wherever it may be, particularly because she had no idea what was to come next for her. But mostly she lingered because of her Family. Odin, her powerful and doting husband. She worried fiercely about him as he grew older and came ever closer to the end of his time as King. Would he able to continue without her? Likely yes, but she still worried.

Thor. He had grown into a great man. She smiled as she remembered how quick he had been to fight and prove himself to his father as a young boy. Now he was much gentler and more tactful, although still powerful. He would make a great King, perhaps even greater than Odin.

Loki. Her dear Loki. So much more like her than Thor. At first she had been frightened by what Odin brought back from Jotunheim. She had been unsure of what to do with such a thing. How did one raise a Frost Giant? But she grew to love the small bundle which she held tenderly in her arms night after night, nursing it back to health. Slowly, she even forgot he was not really hers and loved him equally as much as Thor. But Loki held a special place in her heart. She taught him magic, and spent countless hours reading with him in the great libraries of Asgard. She knew of his fierceness, bravery and ability to cause chaos wherever he went. She also knew of his vulnerability, his softness and his desire to be loved.

Of all of them, she worried about Loki the most.

"Why are have you come for me?" Frigga broke the silence after a few minutes. "I am not a lost soul."

"We all get a little lost sometimes," Rûna replied. "Some more than others. I know you are stuck, my Queen. But you are not truly leaving them behind."

"What happens next?" Frigga said as she crossed her arms protectively.

"You begin the next stage of your journey."

But there was still so much to do. Thor had met a lovely girl, Jane, although she was from Midgard Frigga liked her immensely. Did she survive? Would she not get to see or attend their wedding? What of grandchildren?

And Loki. Loki. Loki. Loki. What was to become of him? Rotting in that cell for eternity. Who would visit him now, who would bring him gifts and books? Would Loki ever find someone to confide in and share the rest of his time with?

Would her family ever be whole again?

"What is the next stage of my journey? Where do I go, what happens?" Frigga urged for specifics.

Rûna reached for Friggas arm, a touch Frigga initially flinched away from, before letting Rûna settle her hand comfortingly on her arm.

"I cannot say for sure, I wish I could" Rûna gently replied. "Although I guide souls to where they must go, I have not yet made the journey myself."

Frigga lowered her head as she let slip a single tear.

"But I do know that you are going to a better place, of light and happiness and beauty. And there you shall wait for your loved ones, who will join you in their own time" Rûna held Friggas hand gently. "You will always be a part of them, as they will always be a part of you."

Frigga raised her head and smiled softly, sadly.

"If it is truly my time, then I must go" Frigga said as she looked into Rûnas eyes that reflected both lightness and darkness. "I am ready."

Rûna smiled reassuringly and took both of Friggas hands.

"Any last requests my Queen? I cannot help you once you depart."

"Watch over my family. Keep them safe, if you can." Frigga ran her eyes over the girl. She was young, slightly younger than her sons. How was she so calm, so wise? "Keep close watch on Loki, calm the storm that rages within him. Celebrate as Thor becomes the great King I know him to be. Do these things that I cannot do."

Rûna nodded, "This I promise you, my Queen."

"Thank you." Frigga nodded and smiled and walked to the very edge of the great gold platform they both stood on. Rûna followed, allowing the Queen one last look at the stars, before placing a gentle hand on Friggas chest where her heart would be.

Frigga gave one last smile as her body evaporated into a flurry of white lights. The essence of her soul flittered off into the darkness of the Universe like tiny fireflies at night.


End file.
